Alternative ending Descendants: If Mal decided she can't be good
by coffeeequaltolife
Summary: What if Mal didn't take Ben's advice and she keep the plan her mother made? What if Malefica did her revenge?
Hey everbody, so this is like and "au" or "alternative ending" to Descendants; basically what would happen if Mal didn't decide to be good and give the wand to her mother. I must say this is how I thought the movie was going to end, but it didn't, and I was shocked.
And my apologies for my english, but this isn't my first language, and I had to use translate google.  
Thank you so much for reading, adiós!

* * *

And here she was, Mal finally had the wand in her possession, but why it didn't feel right? Why she didn't wanted to do it?  
Ben was giving her an entire speech about being a good person, and she was believing him, she wanted it to be true all that Ben said.

— I think I want to be good.

— You are good

Mal took the wand more tightly and tearfully looked at Ben.

— But I can't be good.

She turned to see her friends, who were also very scared, and she knew she they had no choice.

— Carlos, go to the car, open the portal.

Carlos quickly left the castle and the others were behind him.

— I'm sorry Ben — Mal said before running behind Evie.

Arriving at the car; Carlos pressed the button and the Portal was opened. The four returned to the Island of Lost, letting in all the villains to Auradon.

As expected, Maleficent took control of Auradon, with Cruella De Vil, Jafar and The Evil Queen. It didn't take much to make all the people from The Island of Lost put in prison everybody from Auradon and began to steal everything. While on The Island of Lost, Evil, Jay, Carlos and Evie were sitting in the same room in which they were told they were going to Auradon. Sometimes they look at each other, but most of the time they kept their eyes downcast.  
It didn't feel good what was going on, the pride of their parents almost felt insignificant right now.

Mostrando traducción para Ellos solo podían pensar en el daño que había causado a toda esa gente que tuvo fe en ellos, y así les habían pagado

En su lugar, traducir del Ellos solo podían pensar en el daño que habían causado a toda esa gente que tuvo fe en ellos, y así les habían pagThey only could think of the damage they had caused to all the people who had faith in them.

— That's what we had to do, right? — Jay said looking at the others

The others raise their eyes and look at each other, hoping to convince themselves it was true.  
That night none of the four could sleep, they just went round in bed and listened to the noise that was out there, and in Auradon. And when they finally closed their eyes, they had nightmares.

— Get up, we have an evil empire to rule.

Maleficent shouted downstairs, and with a bad mood they all went down to the living room.

The plan of Maleficent for today was simple; crown herself queen of everything, or "your horrible majesty" as she said she would like to be called.  
So all went to Auradon again, to take possession of the kingdom and maybe live there, if they ever managed to cover all the windows.

— Mal, dear, come here — ordered Maleficent to Mal, as he sat on the throne with elegance.

— Yes? — Mal replied, not daring to step on the top step.

— Do you see all this we have achieved? We finally got what we deserved. Finally there is justice

Mal couldn't answer, nothing seemed to have a correct answer right now. She stay silent watching her mother on the throne, and for a moment she felt chills.

— Where are you going to want them? — said the slaves of her mother from behind.

Mal turned around and met with Ben; with his knees pulled and his wrists tied. She had never seen him so weak, and she had never felt that way.  
She wanted to go with him, untie the rope from his wrists and hug him, but she knew she couldn't.

— I'm going to need them in front of me, right where Mal is. Mal, dear, get out of there, I need to see what's the best angle to see the royalty watch me take the power

The slave drag them up and put them in the penultimate step. Mal remained motionless.

— Mal, move! — Maleficent shout.

It was then when she could get out of her thoughts. With suppressed tears in her eyes, she looked away from Ben and ran away.  
She wouldn't let this happen.

Outside the castle, on the stairs, Jay, Carlos and Evie were sitting with nothing to do. Mal ran outside and walked to them.

— Guys! Guys, we need to talk

— Mal, you look pale — Evie said worriedly

— It's because you haven't seen what I've seen. We need to stop this, my mother can't be queen, or rule Auradon. She will destroy everything good and beautiful of this place. I don't want to live like this anymore, I don't want to prove myself to my mother all the time. Do you guys want to?

And for the first time since the coronation the four looked at each other knowing that they all agreed.

— We need a plan — Jay said smiling at Mal.

And this was the plan;  
Just when Maleficent crowned herself queen, and forced the fairy godmother to name her as queen, Mal would take the wand and face her mother. While Evie, Carlos and Jay make sure that nobody try to interrupt Mal or attempt to hurt her. Evie would be at the door, Jay and Carlos on the right and left of Mal protecting her.

Mal was on one side of her mother, The Evil Queen, Cruella de Vil and Jafar were where Mal stood in the coronation of Ben. Evie, Carlos and Jay were behind them impatient and ready to start the plan.  
Maleficent was doing a spell on the fairy godmother to control her.

— I will not do it! — exclaimed the fairy godmother

Maleficent laughed loudly and said: — Honey, it's not even an option.

She quickly finish to bewitch the fairy godmother and began with the coronation.

— Welcome people from Island of the Lost! Today we step into a new era, today we'll have justice and charge what they have done to us. We'll not be any more in exile, no one will put us a barrier anymore. We're free! —Maleficent exclaimed, and everyone started to scream and throws their fists in the air.

Maleficent walked to the fairy godmother, and she put the crown on her head. Then she pulled out her wand, and when she was about to start, Mal ran quickly to snatch it from her hands.  
Evie, Carlos and Jay sneaked from behind and each one took their place.

— What do you think you're doing Mal? — exclaimed Maleficent

— The right thing — Mal said as she took the wand tightly.

— Oh Merlin, this can't be true. I thought you'd be smarter, Mal.

— What do you mean, mother?

— It's obvious that you have been brainwashed, honey. You don't want to do the right thing, you love to be bad, you want to do evil and one day you want to be like me. Remember?

— I don't want to be like you mother. You're heartless and you don't know what love is.

— Love? — Maleficent asked and laughed loudly again — There is no point in love, do you think I get here loving someone?

— Obviously not, because didn't even loved me.

— Oh come on Mal, do not get sentimental, give me the wand.

— No.

— Mal, give me the wand - said through gritted teeth.

— No.

— If you want it in the hard way

Maleficent became a spooky black dragon and began to fly through the air with immense wings. Everyone bent down whenever she flapped.  
Suddenly she threw fire through the castle and flew to Mal. When she arrived to Mal, she looked at her straight in the eye and smiled with sharpened and big teeth.

— Are you going to give me the wand?

— Never! — exclaimed Mal — I will not let you do anything to these nice people. I will not let you do anything to me.

And suddenly in the eyes of Maleficent appeared a green color. Mal looked at her mother's eyes and pointed the wand at her.

— Love is not silly, mother, I wish you wouldn't think like that — said in a whisper, as she cried.

A light appeared from the tip of the wand, and a sparkle pointed to Maleficent. Suddenly a light lit up the entire room.

When Mal opened her eyes she found a tiny creature at her feet, trapped in the crown that a few seconds ago her mother was wearing.

Evie, Carlos and Jay went to untie the royalty, while the fairy godmother get out of the spell.

— What just happened? - said the king.

— I don't know - said Mal looking at him.

— I do — the fairy godmother approached her. — You learned to love.

Mal looked at her and then looked at her mother trying to get out of the crown.

— I'm so sorry — she said in tears.

— It's not your fault dear, they never taught you do it.

Mal smiled and held out the wand to her.

— This is yours.

The fairy godmother took it and with a spell put behind bars all the people from the Island of the Lost.  
Mal went to Ben, who massaged his wrists.

— Ben I… I'm so sorry, I never wanted to do it, and from the time we had our first date I knew I didn't want to. But I thought I had no choice, I thought she would destroy me if I didn't do it. I was terrified, the four of us were terrified. I'm sorry we paid you like this all the kindness you give us.

Ben looked at her, he looked down and when he looked at her hands, he smiled.

— You're wearing the ring.

Mal looked her hands and realized she was still wearing the ring.

— I do — she said in surprise.

Ben hugged her, and she hesitated a few seconds before hugging him, but she still did it.

The Queen and the King began to take people of Auradon out of their cells, and sent back to the villains to The Island of Lost.

This time, Evie, Carlos, Jay and Mal stayed in Auradon.


End file.
